Tennis is one of the most active non-professional sports in which the general populace participate in with varying degrees of enthusiasm. Tennis courts for such people come in a wide range of constructional qualities, but by and large they are most common as asphalt court, artificial turf court, and clay court. By its very nature, clay courts are among the more difficult to maintain including maintaining line and side line markings. Various attempts have been made to use chalk or the like, but it is easily erased with the repeated sliding action of the feet of the players. Solid strips of plastic material "nailed" down to the clay are now commonly used, the fasteners and nails being spaced about three inches apart. These solid plastic line markings have proved effective to a degree, but they have disadvantages in that they are often slippery, particularly if damp. Balls which hit the line are often significantly affected by the inherent slippery characteristic of these solid lines. Further, proper tennis shoes also slip on the line markings. Roughening the surface of these solid plastic line markers has attempted to reduce the slip. Further, the strip spacially nailed down suffers when clay material is pushed under or gets under the strip at various locations, warping or causing the line marker to "wave" in spots.
Accordingly, there is a need for a new improved line marking means which reduces further the slippage of ball and foot, and which is easily installed and to be removed to facilitate court maintenance.